Catching Lightning
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: "And I've been catching myself thinking of it. It's 3 in the morning, Every day I chase after her, but I can't catch lightning." Series of Oneshots/Drabbles about Kim and Jack. Send in requests for new chapters!
1. I win

**A/N: This is my new couple obsession :D No kidding :)**

**So This is just a couple of one-shots about Jack and Kim**

**I hope you like them!**

* * *

I Win

Kim waited at the Dojo patiently for her opponent. She checked her watch. He was 10 minutes late. Classic Jack. She sighed, and picked up a bow staff, twisting it patiently across her fingers. She jumped in the air, turning the staff under her legs then over her head, finishing it off by banging it to the ground and giving a loud scream. Suddenly, she heard clapping behind her.

"Not bad Kim," Jack said, grinning with his arms crossed.

"You're late," Kim spat back at him.

Jack chuckled, "That was cool, but you still know that's going to win."

"Don't keep thinking that buddy, you will be dissapointed," Kim shot back, grinning.

Jack smirked, taking his jacket off revealing his white karate suit, "You ready?"

"Bring it on," she taunted.

They bowed to each other and went to the corner of the mat. They started to do a bunch of karate moves that they were pretty sure even Rudy or other members of the dojo knew. Kim jumped up, dodging Jack's kick. As she jumped down, Jack locked her in his arms, preventing her legs from moving with his strong ones, blocking their way.

"Told you I was going to win," Jack whispered.

Kim smirked then did something totally unexpected, she kissed him.

Jack's eyes widened, but then he let them closed as he melted into the kiss and loosened his grip on her. Kim suddenly broke the kiss and flipped him over, leaving him dazed on the floor.

She leaned down so that her face was right on top if his and grinned.

"I win."

* * *

**So... How was that for a first time?**

**I really tried to keep them as un-OOC as possible, I hope I succeeded.**

**I have just read so many Fan-fictions about them that are actually really well written, but when I tried to picture Jack and Kim, I couldn't. There were also all of these cliché endings with all of they friends saying, "FINALLY!" or "You owe me 20$ bucks" or other things like that. Not that I don't like that, I really do! I'm just trying to do something different. (Even though this first chapter was a big Chiché)**

**Anyways, I really hope you like it!**

**Please review and send in requests and check out more of my stories**

**:D**

**Clara**


	2. Knew It

**This just came to me, and I got so many good reviews, I just needed to write something else.**

**Consider this a a nice gift :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****Knew It

Jack sat down on the bench in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo after a hard workout, rubbing off his sweat with a dirty white towel. He smiled as he saw his best friend sit next to him.

"So, me and the guys were thinking of going to Phil's right after practice, you gonna join?" he asked casually.

Kim smiled at him, rubbing off the sweat off her forehead with her arm, "Sure," then she paused and looked at him quizzically. "What time is it?"

"It's like 6," Jack said, looking at his watch.

Kim jumped out of her chair, "Oh god! Sorry! I actually don't think I will be able to make it."

Jacked was dissapointed, but grinned, "Oh really? I wasn't expecting that, I mean, considering the huge crush you have on me."

"I do not have a crush on you!" Kim groaned, then continued, "My parents and I are having this very special quality time dinner or something, and It's at 6:30! I need to get home, change, then go to the restaurant which is like 25 minutes away from my house! I'm really sorry! I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jack smiled as he watched her rush to her Dojo Locker and quickly departing it, leaving it half open with a white envelope sticking out of it. As Jack looked closer, he could see his own name inscribed on the cover of it. He took the letter lightly in his hands. Would she be mad if he read it? It had his name on it, so it was technically his. Right? Yeah, that worked, it was a worthy excuse.

He quickly opened the envelope and grabbed the letter inside of it, he smiled and stated to read,

_Dear Jack_

_You are probably on the plane to Japan, on the plane to your destiny._

_I'm really happy for you and I really hope you have fun there and meet a bunch of new friends._

_I'm really going to miss you Jack, but I guess I'm letting you free._

_You know, Joan told me that if you loved something, to never ever set it free but I'm pretty sure it's the other way around._

_Yes Jack, love._

_Remember when we first wen't against each other in that Karate competition and I said I didn't have a crush on you? I kinda do._

_I just thought I'd let you know that, and since we are probably never going to see each other again, I wouldn't have to face you. _

_Again, I'm really happy for you and I'm really going to miss you,_

_Love_

_Kim_

__Jack smirked.

"I knew it," he whispered, satisfied, "I knew you had a crush on me."

* * *

**That was fun :D I hope you liked it.**

**This is basically from ****Hit the Road Jack.**** This is the letter from Kim :D**

**Anyways, Kim was very smart to write it in a letter when he left, that's what I'm gonna do :)**

**Anyways, review! **

**I love you guys!**

**:D**

**Clara**


	3. Apple

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm working on other stories and I don't have a lot of time...**

**But here it is!**

**Based on the very first Kim/Jack moment ever**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Apple

Kim had had a good day. It was her first day of eight grade and she was totally cool about it. She had befriended most of her teachers in the first hour of the day and had already aced a pop quiz.

When she arrived at the lunch line, she groaned. Even though the classes were better than last year, the lunch certainly wasn't. she grabbed an apple from the basket and played around with it, gently letting it jump in her hand. She suddenly dropped it but instead of landing on the ground, the red apple had simply ended up swiftly on a strange boy's foot.

The boy grinned and made the apple jump up from his foot to his hand, that grabbed it firmly.

Kim grinned, "Okay, that was almost cool. I'm Kim,"

The boy smiled and threw the apple into his other hand, "I'm Jack, I'm new."

"I can tell, you still have that new guy smell," Kim said, attempting the crack a joke.

Jack chuckled.

Kim got a better look at him. He was tan and had two freckles under his big brown eyes. His choppy brown hair fell just a centimeter under his ears. He was kind of... cute.

She blushed as she realized they were staring at each-other.

"Uh... can I have my apple back?" she asked shyly.

Jack looked down at his hand, surprised the apple was still firmly inside it. He gave it to her and smiled, "I guess I'll see you around Kim."

Kim bit her lip and walked away, apple in hand, "Maybe you will."

She sat down at her table and smiled. She would have to try that trick the new Jack kid had done. She took a bite of the apple.

It was officially her new favorite fruit.

* * *

**Yes! I finally recopied it!**

**Sorry for the long wait... **

**Anyways, thank you for anyone who reviewed! **

**Luv you guys**

**:D**

**Clara**


	4. Ice Skating

**Here we go...**

**A winter themed one.**

**Dedicated to bellafan because she gave me the idea :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ice Skating

_Requested by: **Bellafan**_

"Isn't it amazing?" Kim yelled, skating around on the ice and letting her arms wave a little bit over her head. "I just love winter!"

Jack gave her an uneasy smile. He watched her draw loops in the ice and cringed when it started to crack.

"Yeah... its... great." he let out.

"So... are you going to join me?" Kim asked, her hands on her waist.

Jack gulped, "Uh, the ice doesn't seem thick enough for two people," he knocked on the ice, but it didn't crack. He took his hand off the ice uneasily.

"Jack, We could fit the whole dojo on this ice and it won't break," Kim said, skating towards him. "Are you scared?" she taunted.

"Psh... Whaaat?" Jack said, letting his voice go a few octaves higher than it was supposed to be.

Kim smirked, "On my god! The great Jack Brewer is afraid of Ice Skating!"

I'm not afraid!" Jack defended, "I just... I never learned how."

Kim's evil smiled turned into a more understanding one, "Oh. Then I will teach you!"

Kim grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him onto the ice, he slipped but still stayed upright.

"Kim! I don't even have skates!" Jack yelled helplessly.

"It doesn't matter!" Kim yelled back. "It's so much fun!" Kim jumped up and did a flip that really resembled one her karate ones.

Jack looked down at his feet. He tried moving one of them, then tried moving the other. He could feel the ice melting under his warm feet. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He made himself slip. As he opened his eyes, he saw that he was still on his feet and that he hand moved a lot.

"Kim! Kim!" he yelled at his friend, "I'm skating skate!" he said, proving it by sliding on the ice once more.

Kim grinned and clapped. She skated towards Jack. Jack tried to reach her too by slowly slipping on the ice. Unfortunately, one thing let to another and Kim landed on top of Jack.

"I told you this ice was strong." Kim whispered, her warm breath reaching his cold cheeks.

"I told you I couldn't skate." Jack retorted. Kim laughed.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds but Kim finally got off and started skating, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

Jack stayed sitting down on the cold ice, but he didn't care. He watched Kim skate, her blond hair waving behind her.

Jack smiled.

Maybe he could get used to ice skating.

* * *

**I Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Please review this! :D**

**:D**

**Clara**


End file.
